Nex
Nex is Thoren's friend and is also a Paladin. Appearance |-|Civilian= Coming Soon... |-|Paladin Uniform= Nex has light navy blue hair with side burns and gray eyes. He has pale skin and is rather muscular. Just like the other Paladins, Nex wears a red uniform which has a teal-colored oval-shaped gem in the middle. |-|Skating= Coming Soon... |-|Calavera= Coming Soon... |-|Wedding= Coming Soon... |-|Date= Coming Soon... Personality Nex seems to be a flirt as he is seen flirting with Aisha. He also has a bit of a temper and tends to become agitated when someone is shown to be more skilled then him. And because he is attracted to Aisha, he tends to get a little jealous of Roy when he impressed her, and so he has a bit of angst against him. Despite this, he knows what his priorities are and is shown to be courageous and caring even towards Roy when he was affected by the petrifying beams. He can be a bit shy when he is speaking to someone he likes. Series |-|Season 6= In "The Flying School", Nex is seen with the other Paladins and Specialists on Linphea College's battle arena. When the Winx arrives, he is seen trying to flirt with Aisha causing Roy to get jealous and challenge him to a battle, which Nex wins. He and Thoren also fought along side the Specialists, the Winx and their fellow classmates when the Treants began their assault but to no avail and had to retreat back to Alfea. Back at Alfea, Nex, Thoren and the Specialists trained with the Winx in Aisha's gym. He and Sky were up first and he showcased his abilities as he was capable enough to match Sky's agility through the course. But when it was Roy's turn, he was able to impress Aisha more and causing Nex to react out of jealousy and knocked off the ring Roy was suppose to go through leading Roy to be thrown off a bit and hanging onto the platform. This angered Aisha and she scolded Nex for doing so before stamping out of her gym. Later, Daphne and Thoren discovered the Treants' weaknesses and informed the others. He joined the group as they returned to Linphea in attempt to stop the Trix's invasion. When Roy was turned into stone, Nex called out his name and ran towards him out of concern but was also turned into stone. However, thanks to Stella's new Bloomix powers she was able to turn everyone back to normal. Before the Winx and Daphne left for their world tour on Earth, Nex and the rest of the boys came to say goodbye. He called out to Aisha but stuttered on his words and Roy interrupted in order hand to Aisha her gift that put a smile on her face. Nex then walks off after saying goodbye to Aisha in disappointment. More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Gallery Trivia *In Latin, the word "nex" means "murder" or "death". *"Nex" might also be derived from "Nexus", which means bond. **In the series Charmed, a Nexus is a magical point that is equidistant from the five elements. *Nex and Brandon are both voiced by the same voice actor in the Nickelodeon dub. Ironically, they are both quite flirtatious. Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Linphea Category:Paladins Category:Allies Category:Major Characters Category:Aisha Category:Nex Category:Season 7